Communication devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), provide users with a variety of mobile communications services and networking capabilities. These communication services allow data to be exchanged between the service providers and the users. Mobile radio network operators currently operate not only on the prevalent mobile radio systems using the GSM standard for mobile communications, but also on networks using the new and evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS) standard. Based on such standards and the infrastructure to support data exchange, the service providers provide connectivity to the users. Further, the users are charged for the communication services provided by the service provider or an operator, based on various parameters. Examples of such parameters can be location of a user who initiates a call, i.e., a caller party, location of a user to whom the call is directed, i.e., a called party, type of connection associated with the caller party, i.e., a pre-paid connection or a post paid connection, and the type of service requested by the user.
Typically, a user subscribes to the communication services provided by the service provider in a pre-defined geographic coverage area or circle, which is also referred to as a home network of the user. The subscription of the user for the communication services are with a fixed service provider to which the user is registered, and is the default service provider of the user. Generally, the user connects to the default service provider for the communication services, however, in certain situations, such as when the user is outside the home network, i.e., when the user is on “roaming”, the user may connect to a service provider other than the default service provider. Generally, if a communication service is requested through the default service provider, the user is charged according to the normal tariffs. But, when the user is connected to service providers other than the default service provider, incremented rates of providing services may be charged in addition to the normal tariffs.